


Mistakes were made

by Lynn1998



Series: Skinny band nerd takes it up the ass from the beefcake football captain [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged Up, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, High School AU, M/M, ayeeeeeeeeeeee, band nerd lance, both characters are 18, eating ass, football captain keith, this gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: Lance can't stand the captain of the football team…so why is he having sex with him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my other stories you're probably thinking: wow, there's no trans Keith in the tags, did this bitch forget to tag it? And to answer your question no. I just forgot to write it and I was already half way through but hey: cis gay sex.
> 
> Well resume to our regularly scheduled trans Keith, but for the moment: Lance taking it up the ass.

     What was he _doing?_ How in the world did he get into this situation? Here he was, finally in his senior year and ready to graduate. He had his drivers license, he had scholarships, his transcript was flawless, just turned 18, and his GPA was above 3.5. Six years of marching band plus the ability to play four different instruments. He wasn't the most perfect student, but mark his words _Lance McClain was damn close to it._ So how did he end up rutting against the captain of the football team in his bedroom?

     Well, his first mistake was meeting Keith Kogane. Surely it was avoidable if he had tortured himself with Calculus instead of Statistics. Up until his final year of high school Lance had successfully avoided talking to and meeting Keith. He thought a dumb jock wouldn't bother taking math in his senior year…right? Wrong. They even sat next to each other, and the teacher never changed the seating arrangement. In fact the one time the teacher _did_ change the arrangement they ended up back in the same table. She said it was because they "work well together", but when Lance isn't reteaching Keith he's picking a fight.

     On to his second mistake. Lance actually had conversations with him. Most of the time all they did was argue, but between complaining about practice hours and sore muscles they actually connected on a few things. Naturally they had conversations about those _few things_  they had in common, but after that they'd end up arguing again. The stupid thing was Lance kinda _liked_ arguing with Keith. It was almost cathartic at that point and it was hard not to smile and laugh between jabs. By the end of first semester they were actually considered friends…and that was his third mistake.

     Over all Lance has made a lot of mistakes that lead up to the moment he was currently in, but the absolute biggest mistake he made was accepting Keith's invitation to one of his games. Lance figured fall season was over, and he had a substantial amount of free time, so why not? Turned out the "why not" was how incredibly attractive Keith was drenched in sweat with only the bottom half of his uniform on. Lance thought, _surely nothing bad will happen if I visit him in the locker room and congratulate him on winning. That was a tough game!_  Unfortunately, or fortunately (depends how you look at it), Keith was stripping off his jersey and shoulder pads the exact moment Lance laid eyes on him. He couldn't decide if he needed a bible or an ambulance in that moment.

     Lance wasn't gay…right? He knew he liked girls, but this was a whole new thing to him. Keith? Attractive? That was…unheard of. He was gross and sweaty, so why did Lance desperately want to lick off every bead from his chiseled pale chest? Oh boy, and Keith acknowledged him too. He was smiling and asking how Lance liked the game, and Lance could only think "holy shit holy shit Keith is hot and I want him right _now._ " Of course that didn't correlate with what he was saying. He managed to regain enough control to smile back and tease Keith a little before admitting it was a good game. He should've been in drama all four years because Keith didn't suspect a _thing_ …at least that's what Lance thought before Keith was suddenly inviting him back to his place. Lance blinked as he realized Keith was still stripping with no pants. It was very difficult not to look.

"Uh…y-your place?" Lance stuttered. Keith nodded.

"Yeah, I just need to shower real quick and we can hang out," Keith replied. Where was this coming from? "Hang out"? They've never "hung out" before! Why was he suggesting this.

"S-sure," Lance blurted. Did he really just agree to that? That was ridiculous. What was wrong with him?

"Great. Well, uh you can wait outside or something, I'll be right out," Keith told him and patted his shoulder.

     Lance nodded dumbly and Keith walked around him to the showers. By the time he was able to move his body again some of the other jocks were giving him funny looks. Yup, it was definitely time to get out of there. Lance quickly turned on his heel and exited the men's locker room. He then waited awkwardly outside the locker room and thought about the stupid mistake he was making. Usually Hunk was there to stop him, but he didn't want to go to the game that night and oh god he needed to text his mom. Hopefully she'd understand…

     She was actually asleep. If she didn't respond after ten minutes she was either sleeping or busy, and it was too late for her to be busy. So Lance was stuck staring at his phone and waiting for his mistakes to all play out in front of him. He sighed and closed his eyes. Why was he so good at making mistakes? Like his outfit was a mistake. Pastel shorts and a Hawaiian floral top? What was he? A tourist? At least they were pastel blue and went above his knees. If he was in a pair of short shorts he'd feel even more self-conscious around these football jocks. Of course it was only around the football team. If it was anyone else he wouldn't-

"Hey."

"Jesus Christ!" Lance jumped at the sound of Keith's voice and nearly had a heart attack. He was so on edge it wasn't even funny.

"Whoa, you okay?" Keith asked smiling a little. Lance wanted to smack that smile off his face and curse him out for scaring him.

"Don't fucking sneak up on me like that," Lance wheezed and glared at Keith. He grinned in response and laughed.

"All I said was 'hey'," Keith replied.

"S-still! You caught me off guard," he grumbled. Keith rolled his eyes.

"You want anything to eat or should we just go straight to my house?" He asked. Oh no. Food did not sound good at that moment. Lance's stomachs was doing flips at the sight of Keith's slightly damp hair and he was hating himself for it.

"Uh…if you're hungry you can get something, but I'm fine," Lance replied.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Keith sighed and started walking away from the locker room.

     Lance followed the football captain and glance back at the locker room. Some of the other players were giving them weird looks as Lance got in Keith's car, but after they drove away the players were no where in sight. Then they were at McDonalds and Keith was ordering almost the entire menu. Lance was amazed at just how much food Keith was ordering for himself, and even more amazed at how fast he ate it. He wasn't lying when he said he was starving.

     When they finally arrived at Keith's house the butterflies in Lance's stomach had made a complete mess of him. The back of Keith's car was littered with wrappers from that night, and he didn't seem too eager to clean it out. Instead he was tugging Lance inside and up to his room. They barely said hi to his mom, and when they were alone in Keith's room Lance was close to freaking out. 

     It was clean. Keith's room was clean. It wasn't just clean, but it was _clean_ clean. His laundry hamper was only half full, his floor was obviously recently vacuumed, and his bed was completely made. He had a little TV and some game consoles and Lance felt like he was back in his childhood years when he would play video games with Hunk all the time.

"Dude, how old are these consoles?" Lance asked inspecting some of the classics. X-box, Nintendo 64, PlayStation, and even a stack of Gameboys and game cards. Keith shrugged.

"I dunno. I never got rid of them because they never broke," he replied. "You wanna play something?" He asked.

"Depends on what you got."

"Mm…" Keith looked at his stack of games. "I got some Final Fantasy, Zelda, Mario, Tomb Raider-"

"Tomb Raider? Like Lara Croft?" Lance interrupted with an incredulous smile. Keith nodded and pulled out the case.

"Tomb Raider two, to be exact," he said and handed it to Lance. He laughed when he saw the cover.

"Damn, the boob animation must be amazing," Lance snickered. Keith shrugged.

"I never noticed," he replied. "You wanna play?"

"Hell yeah! Put it in," Lance grinned.

     Keith hooked up his PlayStation and popped in the Lara Croft game. He handed Lance the controller and sat back to watch him play. It was a single player game, but Keith had beaten it so many times he enjoyed watching Lance play instead. They laughed at the old graphics together and made jokes as Lance played. An hour easily passed and Lance had totally forgotten about his butterflies. So much in fact that he didn't even realize Keith watching Lance more than the screen.

"Oh my god. Look at these. They're fucking ridiculous," Lance said referring to the characters breasts.

"Huh?" Keith replied looking at the screen finally.

"I mean we've gone a long way with animation and stuff, but like 12 year old me would've creamed his pants if he got his hands on this game," Lance said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked.

"I mean the cover is enough. For the time she looked hot," Lance continued. When Keith didn't respond Lance looked over at him. He blushed a little. "R-right?" He stuttered. Keith looked at him for a little longer and then back at the character.

"Are you…actually attracted to girls?" He asked. Lance blinked. What kind of a question is that?

"A-are you not?" Lance asked. Keith returned his confused navy eyes to Lance and shook his head.

"No."

     Oh. That instantly brought back Lance's butterflies. He turned bright red and the controller slipped out his hands. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh-

"I hope that's not a problem," Keith said in an almost irritated voice.

"No! No, not at all! I-it's fine! I just…I didn't expect-"

"The captain of the football team to be gay?" Keith questioned bluntly. Lance whined a little at the word "gay".

"Like…gay gay? Or only a little gay?" Lance asked.

"I'm a full homosexual, Lance," Keith deadpanned. Oh dear. Lance was dead.

"That's…uh…wow! Good for…G-good for you," he stammered avoiding eye contact. Keith frowned.

"I thought you were too," Keith admitted. Lance looked at him with wide eyes.

"M-me? Wha-why-what in the world made you think that?" Lance asked.

"It's not an insult. I just…I guess I thought you were flirting with me or something," Keith mumbled and looked down. He was blushing slightly and Lance hated how cute he looked when he was shy and bashful like this. Lance blinked.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…y'know…lead you on and stuff," Lance said. Probably the only right thing he said that night. That's what he thought until he found Keith glaring at him.

"You are so thick headed," he spat.

"Wha-"

"I saw how you looked at me in the locker room, Lance. Don't lie to me," Keith said. Lance blushed bright red again.

"W-w-what? T-the locker room? I-I don't-"

"Whatever. I guess I was just wrong about you and I wasted this entire semester being single because I thought you were in to me. Just…forget I even said anything," Keith grumbled. Lance blinked.

"Wait, what?"

"I said forget about it."

"B-but you said you wasted the semester being single. Did other people ask you out or something?"

"I turned down like three guys," Keith snapped. Three guys. Three guys asked Keith out. Three guys suddenly made Lance feel incredibly jealous.

"Who were these guys? Do I know them?" Lance asked.

"Why do you care?"

"I just wanna make sure these are nice guys, okay? I care about you and stuff and I wouldn't want you dating a total tool," Lance said. Keith glared at him harder and shook his head.

"It's when you say stuff like that that confuses me…" he muttered and faced himself away from Lance.

"Stuff like what?" Lance demanded to know.

"That you care about me," Keith repeated quietly. 

     Lance was suddenly silent again. Well he wasn't lying. At this point it was hard _not_ to care about Keith. With his stupid mullet, and his nice muscles, and his insecurities that only made him cuter for some reason. After sitting next to him and talking with him in class Lance felt like Keith was definitely a friend. Maybe…more than a friend.

"I do care about you, Keith," Lance murmured. Keith gave a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers through his almost dry hair.

"Don't just repeat it. You're making things-" he cut himself off when he turned to face Lance and found the other closer than before. He had completely disregarded the controller and opted for crawling closer. Keith almost had an aneurysm seeing Lance on his hands and knees so close to him. "…worse," he breathed.

"Why did you invite me over, Keith?" Lance asked. He blushed and tried to pull back and get away only for Lance to crawl closer. "Tell me the truth."

"I…I like you…and I saw how you were looking at me and…" Keith trailed off looking up at those intense blue eyes.

"How was I looking at you?" Lance questioned.

"Like you wanted to eat me alive," Keith murmured. He gently lowered himself on the floor and allowed Lance to straddle him.

"Y'wanna know a secret?" Lance spoke in a low sensual voice that Keith only dreamed about until now. He bit his lip and Lance settled his ass on Keith's hips. He nodded. Lance smiled and leaned down. His forearms trapped Keith's head, and he ducked down against his ear.

 

"I wanted to do much more than that."

 

     Chills ran up Keith's spine as Lance's breath hit his skin. His hands had somehow flung to Lance's hips and they were desperately digging under his ridiculous Hawaiian shirt. He was well aware of how pathetic he was acting, but he had wanted Lance for so long it was unbelievable that this was happening. He breathed deeply though his nose as Lance softly kissed his jaw. His lips were unbelievably smooth, and the skin that brushed against Keith's slight scruff was equally as baby soft.

     There was no way Lance just naturally had amazing skin. He must've used _something._  In fact Keith could imagine Lance applying a moisturizer or face mask before he went to bed. It made him smile as Lance kissed further down his neck.

"I saw your skin…your body," Lance murmured. Keith sucked in more breath as he suddenly felt warm fingers under his teeshirt. "I wanted to lick off your sweat."

"That's kinda gross," Keith murmured.

"I know," Lance agreed.

"But it's also pretty hot," Keith added.

"Like me?"

"Shut up."

"Well you seem to think I'm pretty hot since you presumedly invited me over to fuck me," Lance hummed against his collar bone.

     Keith gritted his teeth at Lance's words. The two that stuck out to him the most were "fuck me", and all of the sudden he couldn't _not_  imagine Lance bent over for him and begging for his cock. His brain was filled with scenarios of Lance cumming untouched on top of him. Lance moaning his name. Lance trying to touch himself and fingering himself for Keith's enjoyment and pleasure. Of course he's thought about all of that before, but now it could actually _happen_.

"Wow, you're already hard. Do you want me that badly?" Lance asked rubbing his ass against the tent in Keith's pants. He bit his lip and sought out the friction Lance provided. A moan leaked from his throat and Lance kiss his neck again.

"Lance…" Keith sighed.

"Mmm…how long have you been waiting to get your hands on me? Have you been secretly wanting to fuck me all semester?" Lance whispered. Keith let out a strangled moan and bucked his hips up against Lance. The skinny boy cursed and pushed up Keith's shirt. His fingers curled around the dark material and Keith slipped his own hands over Lance's pert ass.

"Yes," Keith rasped and pushed Lance's hips down to meet his own. The tan boy gasped and pulled back to breath a little.

"K-Keith-"

"I wanted you the whole time. Some days I was tempted to just bend you over the desk and fuck you in the middle of class," Keith continued. Lance opened his mouth to talk, but moaned instead when Keith really ground up against him.

"Mmm…fuck…" he sighed.

"You were such a tease some days. I wanted to just suck you off under the desk to teach you a lesson," Keith rambled. Lance whimpered at the sound of Keith's husky voice and moved his hips on his own.

"You fucking should've. In front of all those people…"

"They'd all know you're mine," Keith grinned. Lance panted on top of Keith. He was well aware of his erection rubbing against Keith's abs, and he so desperately craved less clothes and more skin. To think five minutes ago he was talking about and ogling over animated tits. He was definitely not straight now that he was thinking about this.

"Mmm…I like the sound of that," Lance said.

     Keith bit his lip and cupped the back of Lance's neck. Their mouth clashed like they did. Lots of teeth and tongue and spit. It was uncoordinated and messy, much like their relationship, but it was gratifying nonetheless. Anything was gratifying to Lance now. As long as Keith was doing it Lance was in to it.

     Suddenly he was flipped on to his back and Keith was heavy on his hips. The football captain hooked his hand under Lance's leg and groaned at the skin to skin contact. Okay, maybe pastel shorts weren't the _worst_ decision. Keith hiked Lance's leg over his hip, and the skinny boy quickly caught on and wrapped both around Keith's waist. Then the friction started and they were both gasping for breath. Lance could feel just how hard Keith was in his jeans and rutted up against his trapped length. He wanted to touch him, stroke him, kiss him, suck him until he was growling and cumming all over his tan skin.

     Before he could get the request out of his mouth Keith leaned back and almost ripped the buttons off Lance's shirt. Flowers and bright blue fabric framed beautiful cinnamon skin and Keith was dumbfounded staring down at Lance. His body was skinny yet lean. His abdomen wasn't nearly as defined as Keith's, but the way his belly button nuzzled in to his lean tissue made Keith absolutely mad with lust. He stared for another moment before reaching down and touching Lance's skin. His breath came out heavy at the first contact and Lance was staring at him with hazy blue eyes.

"Fuck…" Keith whispered. Lance had his hands behind him and his arms hiked up next to his head. He was so outstretched and perfect for Keith it was dizzying. Those bright eyes and the way he bit his lip wasn't helping Keith's self control.

"Like what you see?" Lance asked. Keith's eyes connected with Lance and he nodded.

"You're…fuck, you're beautiful," Keith said and then stared at his body again. Lance arched his back and shifted his hips side to side.

"Should I jerk myself off right now or are you actually planning on touching me?" Lance asked in a hushed tone. Keith clenched his teeth at the imagine of Lance touching himself. He slipped his pale hand perfectly where Lance arched his back, and nearly fell apart then and there from how _nice_ it felt to touch him.

"Your waist is fucking tiny," Keith mumbled and stared at where their skin met.

"Your hand is fucking huge," Lance replied and used his legs to push Keith's forward. The football captain lurched forward, and he was taken off guard by just how much power Lance had behind those skinny lanky legs.

"Oof…your legs are surprisingly strong," he muttered. His face was inches from Lance's, but he kissed his tan neck instead of his wanting lips.

"Mm, four years of marching will do that," he sighed and tilted his head back to give Keith more to kiss.

"It's fucking hot," Keith mumbled and pressed wet kisses to Lance's throat. Lance chomped down on his bottom lip and then used his "surprisingly strong legs" to push Keith's hips against his own. A soft moan escaped from him at the friction and Keith was nearly brain dead at that moment.

"C'mon…you brought me here to fuck me, didn't you?" Lance breathed. Keith bit down and Lance nearly shouted. "Give it to me."

     Immediately after that two things happened. One, Keith pulled up on Lance's waist, and two, he snapped his hips forward. It wasn't just like a soft nudge or a roll of his hips. It was a hard _fast_  fuck of his hips that, in combination of Keith manhandling him and bringing him closer, cause Lance to scream in pleasure. Keith smirked against his neck and Lance hated him for it.

"How's that?" He murmured and rolled his hips a little gentler. Lance moaned and dug his nails in to the carpet.

"Fuck…fuck you…fuck _me_ ," he babbled. Keith moaned in response and brought his lips up to Lance's.

"You gotta stop saying stuff like that. It's driving me crazy," he whispered and drove his hips forward again. Lance gasped and felt Keith's hands rub up and down on his torso.

"Fuck me," he repeated venomously. Keith groaned and Lance reached to rip off his shirt.

     Once again Lance was gifted with the sight of Keith's bare chest. His pale skin fit beautifully over his muscles and Lance wanted his tongue on every last inch. So he sat up and pushed Keith back until he could lean down and kiss his chest. The football captain didn't protest and adored the sight of Lance looking up at him with his lips over his belly. He tongued Keith's navel and then there were fingers in his hair. Lance grinned and undid the button to his pants.

"Can I suck your dick?" Lance asked. Keith's face got redder than it already was, and all he could do was nod dumbly in response. Lance bit his lip and undid the rest of his pants. He wasn't even patient enough to pull them all the way down before he grabbed Keith out of his boxers and examined the cock in front of him.

"Impressive," Lance mused out loud.

     It was above average length, but only by a little. The really impressive part was the girth. He was thick and already leaking precum that dripped on to Lance's shorts. He'd heckle Keith for that another time. Until then he gripped the base and loved the sound of the other hissing in pleasure. Lance looked up at Keith and was displeased to see his eyes shut.

"Keith," he spoke. The captain opened his eyes and Lance smiled again. "Don't look away."

     With that said Lance immediately leaned in and pressed his tongue against Keith's slit. His brows knit in response and he sucked in a deep breath. Lance's name was immediately on his tongue and Lance's tongue swirled around the head. The salty precum dribbled on his tongue and he sucked it off Keith's skin to get every last drop. Then his mouth took in more of his thick length and Keith moaned at the sight of his swollen cock disappearing in to Lance's mouth. It was amazing how Lance could smirk and suck dick at the same time. Keith was struggling to hate it, and instead wound up loving it and loving how Lance seemed to enjoy swallowing Keith's length.

"Shit…have you done this before?" Keith asked. Lance pulled his mouth of Keith's dick and smacked his lips.

"A couple times," he answered. He leaned back in to take his length again, but Keith stopped him.

"W-wait, who? I thought you were straight," Keith said. Lance blushed.

"I did too…and no one important," Lance answered.

"B-but how-"

"I dunno, Keith. It kinda just happened, okay? I'm a horny teenage boy, what did you expect? Of course I'm a little gay. Isn't everyone?" Lance replied defensively. Keith shook his head.

"Not really…I mean, not everyone is a little gay enough to actually do gay stuff," Keith told him. Lance's frown lightened and his glare softened.

"Oh…" he said. He glance down at Keith's length again and then back up at him. "So I guess this makes me not straight…"

"I guess so," Keith replied. Lance looked at his dick again and kept his gaze on the stiff organ in front of him. He was well past pink. In fact he almost looked purple. He looked as hard as Lance felt and before he knew it he was leaning forward again.

"You feel good," Lance murmured as he held on to Keith's hips.

"What?" Keith questioned.

"I like this," Lance continued and then pressed his tongue to his leaking slit again. Keith gasped and gripped Lance's hair.

"A-are you insane? No one likes giving me head," he panted.

"I do," Lance announced and popped Keith's head in to his mouth. He groaned and hunched his back over Lance.

"You're incredible…everyone tells me I'm too thick," Keith sighed. Lance sunk back down on his length and moaned. The vibrations made Keith gasp and moan himself. "Fuck, _you_ feel so good."

     Lance almost reached his base. He was barely an inch away when it hit the back of his throat and he couldn't go any further. Keith's cock sat heavy on his tongue and he so desperately wanted to push through that last inch and swallow. He didn't because he knew he would choke, but he's never _wanted_ to take someone whole before. Instead his pulled his head back and pushed forward again. His lips gliding against taunt skin so perfectly that he couldn't stop from undoing his pastel shorts and palming himself in his boxers.

"Fuck, _Lance_ ," Keith growled. Lance moaned and pushed his hips against his hand. His head bobbed at a teasing pace and used his tongue to lick the underbelly of Keith's dick. " _Shit_ , goddammit."

     Lance stopped as he got to the head again and looked up. Keith was hunched over him still with both hands on the side of Lance's head. Pale fingers dug in to his hair, and he loved the way Keith looked so undone by his mouth. He smiled again.

"Look at me," Lance whispered. Keith leaned back and obliged, and Lance rewarded him by licking a stripe up from his base to his head and taking him in his mouth once more. He absolutely cried with pleasure and nudged his hips against Lance's mouth.

"Fuck fuck fuck _fuck, Lance_ ," he gasped. 

     Lance moaned and pulled himself out of his boxers to jerk himself off. Then he was suddenly pushed off of Keith's cock and back on the floor. He looked up with a confused look, but was quickly pacified when he found Keith tugging off his pastel blue shorts. He had a stupidly aroused look on his face as he watched Keith rip off his boxers and push up his legs. Lips pressed against his knee, and he was so hard his cock was flat against his stomach. Keith kissed down his leg and sucked on his inner thigh. Lance groaned and his hand found its way through Keith's thick black hair. It was almost completely dry, but he suspected the dampness wasn't water any more. Then Keith pulled away and smirked.

"You're gonna love this," he purred and pushed Lance's legs apart more. Lance shivered and arched his back again. Keith then quickly fixed his position and tugged his hips up.

"What…what are you…" Lance was distracted as Keith pushed his legs up more and cupped his ass. Lance was bright red on his back with his knees almost to his chest and his ass in perfect view for Keith.

"W-wait, wha-"

     Before he could get the words out he suddenly felt warm wet heat pressed against his hole. He tensed up at the newfound pleasure and his hands shot down to grip the carpet again. Keith did it again and Lance stuttered out a moan. His body felt hot. Hotter than it did before when he was sucking off Keith. Hotter than when they were close and grinding against each other. Hotter than back in the locker room when all he could imagine was servicing Keith, yet now Keith was servicing him. 

     Lance gasped for air as Keith continued against his hole. His mouth and tongue were obviously skilled and his fingers gripped Lance's ass like a vice. It felt so hot and wet and fucking amazing that Lance would be an idiot _not_  to grind against his face. He found himself crying out and whimpering as Keith sucked and licked and pressed his tongue into his heat. Keith re-spread his cheeks and Lance loved how he handled him. His body fought the need to arch and curl from the pleasure so he could push his hips up in to the heat of Keith's mouth instead.

"Fuck…Keith," he moaned. The other pulled back and Lance had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning at how absolutely fucked Keith looked. His hair disheveled, his mouth dripping with drool, and his eyes lidded and hungry.

"We need lube," Keith announced. Lance was impatient for more pleasure the moment Keith pulled away. He groaned and fucked his hips up in to nothing to hopefully coax him back down.

"Keith," he sighed.

"God, you look fucking amazing," Keith groaned.

"More…please," he begged.

     Keith gritted his teeth and quickly crawled over to his night stand. He hurriedly pulled out his lube, but when he came back his jaw dropped when he found Lance desperately rubbing his hole with what he assumed was spit.

"Fucking hell," he breathed and pulled Lance's fingers away.

"Fuck me," Lance rasped. 

     Keith's breath hitched and he wasted no time squeezing a dollop of lubricant on to his fingers. He settled leaning over Lance and kissed him as his pale fingers pressed against his hole. Lance moaned loudly in to Keith's mouth and tried to shove his hips against his fingers.

"Lance…Lance, calm down," Keith cooed. He pressed in one finger and Lance's eyes shot wide open.

"A-ah…fuck," he stammered. It was an odd feeling. Keith's fingers, much like his cock, weren't exactly long, but they were thick.

"Have you fingered yourself before?" Keith asked. Lance nodded.

"A few times…with some lotion," he answered. Keith smirked.

"How do you do it?" He murmured.

"I…I-I start with just rubbing until I need it…I need it inside," he breathed. Keith slowly pushed his finger in and drew it back out. Rocking in and out of Lance's tight ass.

"Yeah? How many can you take?" Keith continued and leaned down to kiss his jaw.

"T-two…sometimes three. Depends on how turned on I am," Lance answered. His hips rocked with Keith's agonizing pace and he whimpered as he felt Keith's breath against his neck.

"How turned on are you now?" Keith whispered before kissing his throat. Lance whined and gasped for breath.

"Shit…just fuck me now," he begged. Keith tsked and shook his head before pushing in a second finger.

"Patience, babe," he hummed. Lance growled with _im_ patience and threw his head back.

"Mmm…please," he begged. Keith slowly kissed back up to his mouth and sucked on lance's lip.

"Be good for me and be patient," he whispered hotly against his lips.

     Lance moaned and Keith finally added a third finger. He was slightly surprised by how easily Lance opened up for him, but based on how turned on he was Keith guessed it was easier to loosen up. His fingers pressed and gouged at Lance's plush burning walls in search for that one spot. That one spot that would cause Lance to absolutely _lose it_. It was easier to find it in himself, but it wasn't long before Lance dropped his jaw and squeaked with absolute pleasure.

"There! There there there _there!_ Fuck, right there!" He sobbed. 

     Keith smiled and pulled out his fingers. Lance whined with dissatisfaction and returned his legs around Keith's waist. Keith on the other hand was spreading cool lube over his length and struggled to keep Lance from pushing him forward again. When he finally had himself prepared he gripped Lance's wriggling hips and lined himself up. The head of his cock pressed against Lance and his instantly started to babble for more.

"You want this?" Keith asked in a low voice. Lance nodded and tried to push him forwards again. Keith lifted his hips from the ground and pushed in the head. "How badly do you want it?" He whispered.

"Fuck…s-so bad…Keith!" He cried. Keith smirked and then bit his lip as he pushed in more.

"God you look so good," Keith sighed and rocked his hips closer. Lance moaned and arched his back.

"You're so th-thick," Lance stuttered. Keith grinned and pulled Lance's body flushed against his. The tan boy cried out at the sudden depth, and clawed at his forearms. His shirt was still on and it bunched around his shoulder blades.

"Tell me I'm not crazy…you were obviously flirting with me all semester," Keith panted and rolled his hips. Lance moaned.

"W-what? I swear I wasn't…flirting," he gasped.

"Bullshit," Keith hissed and leaned over him. He had Lance pinned to the carpet, but his hips were still at the angle as Keith thrusted in to him. Lance whimpered and dug his nails in to Keith's strong shoulders. "All the teasing, and the jokes…you're in to me," Keith said.

"Mmm! R-right now you're the one in to me!" Lance gasped.

"You're such a fucking tease. Wearing th-those shorts a-and those tank tops. You're fucking skin," Keith continued and rutted his hips faster. Lance's moans bubbled more and more as Keith brushed against that spot again.

"K-Keith!"

"At first I thought you were leading me on a-and then…fuck…" Keith hissed and attacked Lance's neck and collar bone. He sucked a dark spot on his tan skin and lapped at it proudly. "Then you kept looking at me…"

     Lance's face was already red, but he swore if it could've gotten any more red it would've in that moment. It was true that Lance had a bad habit of staring at Keith in class. Well in class, out of class, and even outside of school if they ever encountered each other. He was certain Keith didn't know. He thought he was careful enough that Keith didn't notice. Apparently he was wrong.

"I…I might've…subconsciously…liked you," Lance managed to speak between heavy huffs of breath.

"You're such a fucking idiot," Keith growled and shoved his hips up extra hard. 

     Lance let out a loud cry of pleasure and he whined with each gasp for breath. Absolute pleasure took over his body and he whimpered and blubbered about it as Keith continued to hit that spot over and over again. He didn't have a chance for coherent words, and instead could only manage parts of words and curses. Keith's hips were relentless, and his mouth was enthusiastically marking any and every inch of Lance's neck his could reach. He shifted his hand under Lance's waist and used his free hand to jerk him off too. Lance sobbed with the pleasure and dragged his nails deep over Keith's back. He must've pierced the skin because Keith growled in response. It only prompted Lance to do it again when he felt something wet gather at his finger tips. No way, did he seriously draw blood? 

     Keith gritted his teeth and kissed Lance on the mouth. His back arched higher and higher into Keith's touch until he finally grew quiet and let out a choked moan with his release. Hot cum dripped over Keith's hand and spurted all over lance's stomach. Keith pulled back to see the wreak of a human being that was once Lance, and came to the sight of him heaving and covered in cum under him. He shuddered and quickly pulled out as he started cumming to spare Lance the mess in his asshole. Instead he came all over his carpet and Lance's legs and he let the sight burn into his mind. He would definitely be using that later.

     Lance was still catching his breath when he realized Keith was staring down at him. His arms were limp by his side and the cum was already cooling off. It was sticky and gross, but he let it be for the sake of Keith's eyes roaming his body. When his breathing finally did get down to normal he noticed Keith's own mess on his thighs. He then looked up at Keith with irritation.

"Wow. Nice shot, asshole. You should join the fucking basketball team," he sassed. Keith blinked at him.

"We literally just fucked and that's the first thing you have to say to me?" Keith asked.

"Yes. Now clean me up. I can't move without making an even bigger mess," Lance ordered. Keith chuckled and shook his head.

"You're unbelievable," he said and stuffed himself back in his pants.

"You're the one who didn't wear a condom," Lance replied as he stood up to grab a towel.

"Sorry. I didn't have one and I didn't think you'd be worried about getting pregnant."

"I'll never forgive you for this," Lance said stubbornly. Keith rolled his eyes and returned between Lance's legs to clean up the mess.

"Surely there's a way I can make it up to you," Keith smiled and wiped at the carpet first. Lance blushed at the gentle look Keith gave him and watched as he cleaned up his thighs and his stomach. Once his body was clean Keith set the towel aside and crawled over him again. "I hate seeing you upset," he murmured and leaned down.

     Lance accepted Keith's lips the moment they met his. It was a soft yet meaningful kiss that left him dizzy after Keith pulled back. He blinked up at those navy eyes and failed to think of something to respond with. Instead he cupped his face and kissed him again. His lips worked carefully and thoughtfully with Keith's and his arms wound around his neck. The second time they pulled back Lance was uselessly running his fingers through Keith's midnight black hair and rubbing his thighs affectionately against his waist.

"You could forget the fact that it took me an entire semester to realize I have a crush on you," Lance murmured. Keith grinned.

"Sorry, but there is no way I'm forgetting about that," he replied. Lance groaned and let his head fall back on the carpet.

"You suck."

"Not as good as you."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Rude."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm offline completely right now, so if you wanna chat leave a comment and I'll get back to you as soon as I can :)


End file.
